Percy jackson King of the Gods Lover of Artemis
by KingofMoons3
Summary: What happens when Percy gets on by Annabeth how will he cope and becoming king of the gods not even 20 minutes after yesh and will he fall for a certain silver eyed goddess(my first story hope you like)


Hello everyone, this is my first story I'm only in middle school so I'm not the best at writing but I've always loved fanfiction so I thought I might try and write one myself. PLEASE leave a review for tips and suggestions, please no flames I hate it when people insult the writer so please don't do it to me.

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON that credit goes straight to Rick.

Percy

It's been 2 years since the second Giant War and life has been great. The camps have been united and are really good friends we now have a portal (courtesy of Zeus) so we can travel between camps. We even get to have a yearly capture the flag game between the two camps. Hades and Hestia got their thrones. And something that came as a surprise to everyone both Roman and Greek alike is that the Gods abolished the Ancient law stating that the Gods can't be with their children.

To put it lightly the fates were pissed they flashed in screaming and yelling their hearts out (which I had to admit was kind of funny I mean come on 3 old ladies screaming at 14 of the most powerful beings in the universe) but after they calmed down Zeus explained his reasoning saying if we train them they will become more powerful and stuff like that I wasn't really paying attention because I was talking with my Wise girl.

So yeah that's pretty much all the important stuff that happened this year. But now I'm in my 1969 Chevy Impala [like the car from Supernatural] on my way back from getting my engagement ring for Annabeth, That's right I'm asking her to marry me I just can't wait I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

 **Line break**

I just arrived at camp and was searching for Annabeth but I couldn't find her. She would usually out training the newer campers but instead Malcolm was there.

"Hey Malcolm where's Annabeth." I said

"Hey Percy, I have no idea she said she had important business to attend to and then ran off towards that way" he said pointing towards the woods. "Thanks man." I said running off into the woods

As I walked further and further into the woods I started to get a vibe that I should turn back, but I had to find Annabeth so I kept going on.

 **Line break**

It was starting to get dark and I am still in these damn woods I had made a wrong turn or two and now I was lost and the only source of light I had was from the moon. After a little more walking I heard voices. I started to get excited and started to run towards the sound but then I was stopped by someone… and by stopped I mean tripped. I looked angrily at the figure but when I looked in her eyes I saw they were silver.

"Hey Artemis" I said (we had become pretty good friends after we both took down Orion the giant)

"Percy listen to me don't go that way please I'm begging you don't go there" Artemis pleaded "Why what's going on?" I said confused. "Just please trust me you do not want to go there" but my curiosity took control I started trudging over to the voices with Artemis trying to stop my 6 foot tall body but I was determined to see what bothered Artemis so badly that she had to flash here to stop me.

As I got closer I recognized the voices it was Annabeth and Nico. What were they doing all the way out here in the woods? Now I was peering at them through the bushes onto them on the beach which I was surprised I didn't sense or here before, with Artemis silently by my side looking sad. When I looked back towards them I saw something that made my blood boil and my sight red with rage.

They were making out with each other but it wasn't just a peck on the lips it was like hot and steamy and full of lust and passion a kiss I haven't had since our first one. When they got ready to strip each other I had to put a stop to this.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ANNABETH!"

"P…Percy wh…what are you doing here?" she said her hair still disheveled from Nico grasping her hair.

"WELL I WAS GOING TO FIND YOU BUT I GOT LOST AND WAS STUCK IN THESE WOODS FOR A TWO HOURS WHEN GEUSS WHAT I HAPPENED TO STUMBLE ACROSS…my GIRLFRIEND MAKING OUT WITH MY COUSIN." "Percy please doesn't blame Nico I asked him once but he wouldn't listen so I stole a love potion from Aphrodite's cabin and placed it in his food and told him to come here." "OH, EVEN BETTER YOU WEREN'T JUST KISSING HIM YOU WERE PLANING ON RAPEING HIM!" The winds were picking up lightning was striking and the waves were 15 ft. tall crashing every were but Artemis Nico(whose potion wore off as soon as he saw me) and I. Annabeth was having a hard time speaking but I never gave her the chance. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO MARRY YOU I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TONIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, IT WAS GOING TO BE PERFECT! BUT NO YOU HAD TO GO AHEAD AND TRY TO CHEAT ON ME! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY ALL I DO KNOW IS THAT WE AR THROUGH, OVER YOU STUPID CHEATING SACK OF…" I didn't get to finish because I was flashed to Olympus by Artemis. I was so surprised that I had forgotten what I was saying, then it all came crashing in what had just happened and I started to cry tears of hate and sorrow. Artemis pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted and began to cry on her shoulders it took me a minute to stop and when I did I realized we weren't alone we were in the center of the Throne room in front of all the gods I got up and kneeled to them.

"Hello Uncle Zeus, Father, Uncle Hades, why am I here?"

"You are here because you have just shown a feat of power that surpassed even me…" Zeus said. If they weren't attached to my head my eyes would have popped right out of their sockets. "And we have all agreed to make you a god but not just any god the king of the gods, but before you say anything I would like to explain my reasoning behind this. I have been king for over a millennium I have gone mad with power so it is time I stepped down and let a new ruler take over and what better person than one that is stronger than me and more loyal and humble than me and before you ask no you do not have a choice you will become a God."

 **Dun Dun Dun. Ha ha alright guys and gals This was my first chapter I hope you enjoy reviews will be appreciated thank you for reading I will try to make this story go on for as long as possible and updates will come slowly because of all the school work see ya all later**


End file.
